DTK
DTK was a featherweight robot that competed in the Featherweight Championship of the seventh series of Robot Wars. It was built and entered by Team Dantomkia, who also entered Series 6, 7 and Extreme 2 with the heavyweight Dantomkia, and won the Featherweight Championship outright in its first and only attempt. Design DTK was essentially a miniature version of Dantomkia, sporting the same boxy bi-wedged shape and a similar yellow and black paint scheme, although the black lines were less pronounced compared to Dantomkia's. Just like Dantomkia, DTK possessed a rear castor to prevent it from rearing, as well as a narrow pneumatic flipper, which the team claimed was capable of lifting 75kg. The Team DTK was entered by the Surrey-based Team Dantomkia, captained by Michael Lambert, also featuring his son Daniel Lambert, and friend Steven Gadsby. Although Michael Lambert was the lead builder and driver of the heavyweight Dantomkia, the featherweight DTK was driven by Steven Gadsby in its championship-winning campaign. Etymology The name DTK was a derivative of the heavyweight Dantomkia. Michael Lambert initially named Dantomkia after three of his children, Daniel, Thomas and Kiara. The name was then shortened to DTK for the featherweight machine, while still standing for the same three names. Robot History Series 7 In its first round melee, DTK faced off against Alienator, Bernard, Cutlet, Staglet, Typhoon Cadet and the walker Mammoth. DTK was in the thick of the action from activate, immediately targeting Bernard and flipping over the invertible machine. It then attacked Alienator, but couldn't get its flipper under it far enough to overturn it, and received a hit from Alienator's spinner in response. DTK held back for a brief period, before moving in to attack Bernard again, this time missing its flip. After barely lifting Mammoth off the floor with its next attack, DTK retreated and missed another flip on Alienator, before attacking Mammoth once more, this time nearly tipping the walker over completely. DTK turned its attention to Staglet, flicking it over completely, then chased after Cutlet for a brief period. After missing a flip on Cutlet, DTK flipped Staglet over again, before DTK flipped Cutlet onto its back. As the overturned Cutlet was edged towards the pit by Mammoth, DTK bumped into Refbot, before flipping Typhoon Cadet over and engaging with Staglet and Bernard. With DTK pressuring it, Staglet drove itself into the pit soon after Cutlet was pitted, and DTK finally flipped Mammoth onto its side, the walker unable to self-right without a srimech. Meanwhile, Alienator suddenly came back to life after nearly being counted out, and DTK shoved it across the arena floor, only able to push its opponent forwards with the front of its flipper. Bernard then slid up DTK's flipper soon after, but it was unable to register a flip before Bernard slipped off again. With Mammoth smashed by the drop zone, Typhoon Cadet pitted and Bernard trying to push Sir Killalot, DTK focused on Alienator for the final few seconds, flicking it away and getting one last shove across the arena floor before time expired, and the judges' decided to send DTK through along with Bernard, eliminating Alienator. In the final, DTK faced Bernard again, alongside Prince of Awe, Rampage 2, Rip and Whipper. DTK began with a missed flip on Rip, followed by similarly unsuccessful attacks on Whipper and Prince of Awe. As Bernard activated the pit, DTK flipped Prince of Awe over, who self-righted quickly, before flipping Whipper too. Whipper replied quickly, flicking over DTK with an attack of its own, but DTK righted itself immediately. After flipping Bernard, DTK was lifted slightly from behind by Prince of Awe, before deciding to shove Rampage 2 from the side. DTK was then completely flipped over by Prince of Awe, but it self-righted quickly once again. It engaged again with Whipper, but both machines missed their respective flips; DTK turned to face Rampage 2, who appeared to be only driving on one wheel, flipping it up and over Bernard. Although Bernard chased DTK briefly, DTK escaped when Prince of Awe attacked Bernard. DTK then appeared to turn and face Rip, but the green machine drove itself into the pit, and DTK turned back to face the rest of the action. It then beached Bernard on its wedge while its flipper was raised, and this allowed DTK to guide Bernard into the pit. DTK shifted its attention to Prince of Awe, flicking it away from Whipper's flipper. After overturning Whipper, DTK was able to get behind Prince of Awe, and pushed it across the length of the arena and down into the pit. With seconds remaining, Rampage 2 was launched out of the arena by the Floor Flipper, and cease was called, with only DTK and Whipper surviving to the judges' decision. The judges awarded the battle to DTK due to its aggression, and it became the new Featherweight Champion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 0 Series Record Although Dantomkia appeared in Series 8, it was not under ownership of Team Dantomkia, builders of DTK Trivia *DTK was the last robot to win a non-heavyweight tournament during the TV show's run. *DTK was the only featherweight robot to push multiple opponents into the pit during a single fight, although Argh! notably pitted Katnip and beached Bernard on the edge of the pit in the Extreme 2 Featherweight Final. *With DTK, Team Dantomkia were the only team to directly defeat Team Typhoon in a non-heavyweight competition, after flipping Typhoon Cadet over in its first round battle. Honours Category:Featherweights Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:UK Series competitors Category:Featherweight Champions Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots named after their team members